<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken For Good by thebeautifulmushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328497">Broken For Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulmushroom/pseuds/thebeautifulmushroom'>thebeautifulmushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Are The Tigers - Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And not because I think Celeste Rose is pretty, Chess-centric, F/F, Heavy Angst, I didn't include Clark or Eva because technically she never meets them, I wrote this because Chess is totally underrated, I'm Sorry, shhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulmushroom/pseuds/thebeautifulmushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate looked down at her, the ever-dazzling smile on her face again. “Ok.” Chess had never felt more safe. Little did she know that that moment would be the last in a very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chess &amp; Kate (We Are The Tigers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chess had always hated public restrooms. The way you could never quite tell what exactly they smelled like, or how they somehow manage to always be wet <em> all the time </em> . Yet there she was, second stall to the left. <em> Great. </em></p><p>Chess was just getting ready to leave when she heard a hiccup coming from the 3rd stall, followed by a quick yet undeniably wet sniffle.<em> ...Sniffle. Sniff? Sniffle. </em> Chess sighed as she walked across the soggy bathroom towards the stall, not exactly sure what she had in mind. Two converse high tops were visible under the door, a purple friendship bracelet around the left ankle.</p><p>Another hiccup.</p><p>“Hey, um, are you ok? Do you need something” Chess grimaced as her voice cracked at the end, not exactly sure what to do. She stepped back as the stall door swung open, revealing a small girl with puffy eyes and little baby hairs sticking against her forehead. </p><p>“Just peachy.” The girl replied, but her voice shook a little. <em> What the fuck do I do now. </em></p><p>“Do you wanna… talk about it?” At this point Chess didn’t even know. The girl looked up at her with shock, but then sighed as she walked over to the sink and, after washing her hands, sat herself up on the counter.</p><p>“I’m not sure what I expected. Watching High School Musical 3 times in ‘preparation’ probably wasn’t the best idea though.” Chess couldn’t help but let out a snort at that. The girl looked up, a small smile forming on her face. Her eyes then drifted past Chess and her smile fell a little, as if remembering where she was. “You’re the first person I’ve actually talked to all day.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you probably don’t care and I’m just wasting your time and-”</p><p>“Dude?” Chess interrupted. “You’re good. I wouldn’t have asked if you were okay if I didn’t want to hear your response. I’m Chess by the way.”</p><p>“Kate.” The smile returned to the girl’s face, wider than before. Chess had never seen anything more dazzling. Kate brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, fingers subconsciously traveling to the black choker around her neck.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to come over?” <em> What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the- </em></p><p>“W- What? Isn’t it a school night?”</p><p>“My parents are chill, and you look like you could use a break. I- I don’t have very many friends either.” Chess rubbed the back of her neck, scratching at the cheap tag attached to the back of her windbreaker. “I know, it’s crazy, and we literally just met each other-” She glanced down at her watch. “Seven minutes ago. But I recognize you from math. Geometry Advanced period 3, right?” The girl nodded. “Yeah! So, um, just ask your parents, ok? Can I give you my number?” Another nod as Kate hesitantly handed her phone over, a look of shock still painted over her face.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I’ll ask my parents?” At this point her face was dry, if not a little smudged in a few places. She hopped off the counter and wiped her nose with the sleeves of her red flannel, pulling it out from the skinny jeans she had it tucked into. <em> Flannel, cuffed jeans </em> and <em> choker? </em> The more Chess looked at Kate the more baffled she got. <em> Holy shit </em>. </p><p>“Wait! You listen to Girl in Red, right?”</p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“O- Oh. Nothing. No one. Sorry! But ask your parents! I hope to see you soon!” At that Chess strode towards the exit, knowing full well that Kate would have that confused look on her face for the rest of the day. <em> Great. You blew it. Girl in Red? What were you thinking? You just invited this random freshman who you know nothing about and you’re positive knows nothing about you over to your house? What the fuck Chess! </em>  Chess couldn’t help but mutter to herself for the rest of the day, playing back a million different things she <em> could have said </em> but didn’t. She barely noticed as the final bell sounded through the halls, signifying the end of the first day. She did notice, however, the single message residing on her home screen, bright blue and expectant.</p><p>
  <em> Today 3:50 PM </em>
</p><p><b>Kate: </b>My parents said yes, so I guess we’re on for tonight!</p><p>Chess’s heart leapt from her chest as she typed in her reply.</p><p><b>Chess: </b>Can’t wait!</p><p>The girl stepped outside the main school building and into the courtyard, taking the fresh summer air. The wind was crisp and the sun bright, and at that moment Chess had never felt more alive.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been doing gymnastics for as long as I can remember. I hope to make it to the olympics, but that would require actual talent-” At that Kate’s face went red as she tried to hold in her laughter, having just taken a large swig of water. “Kate, I swear if you spit out that water on my carpet <em> you’re gonna be the one cleaning it up.” </em></p><p>The girl managed to swallow without exploding, but her eyes were wet and her face the color of a red heirloom tomato. “Dude, I’m sure you’re really talented. When you make it to the Olympics-”</p><p>“<em> If </em> I make it to the Olympics.”</p><p>“<em> When you make it to the Olympics, </em> I hope you remember me, your number 1 fan.” </p><p>“Of course I will! It’s felt like we’ve known each other for ages, even though it’s literally been only 4 hours.”</p><p>“Checkers, it was meant to be.”</p><p>“What?” Kate looked up at Chess in surprise, as if not knowing what she had said.</p><p>“I- I mean, I just wanted to give you a nickname, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I really didn’t mean to be so insensitive I’m sorry-”</p><p>Chess leaned her head on Kate’s shoulder, surprisingly comfortable with the girl she had basically just met. She was shocked even more when the girl leaned into it, gently playing with the brunette’s hair. “Kate, I like it, ok?”</p><p>Kate looked down at her, the ever-dazzling smile on her face again. “Ok.” Chess had never felt more safe. Little did she know that that moment would be the last in a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens before the sleepover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I incorporated the song Go Tonight from The Mad Ones into this, so I would suggest listening to that. Also, Kate is one of those lowkey theatre fans that would absolutely kick you in the head if you called her a theatre kid. Sorry, I don't make the rules.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Today 3:52 AM </em>
</p><p><b>Kate: </b>chess</p><p><b>Kate: </b>chess</p><p><b>Kate: </b>checkers</p><p><b>Kate: </b> <em> chess </em></p><p><b>Chess: </b>Katherine, you do realize that it’s 3:52 in the morning</p><p><b>Kate sent </b>Zendaya.jpg</p><p><b>Kate: </b>what the fuck </p><p><b>Kate: </b>is this allowed?</p><p><b>Kate: </b>what the fuck</p><p><b>Kate: </b>is that allowed????</p><p><b>Chess: </b>You did not just wake me up at 4 am to express how gay you are through vine quotes-</p><p><b>Kate: </b>:D</p><p>Chess couldn’t help but smile as she sluggishly took her phone off the charger and rolled out of bed. No amount of melatonin would be able to get her back to sleep, so she might as well start the day. <em> Great </em> . Kate had grown a tendency to send her an entire chronicle of celebrity pictures at ungodly times in the morning, particularly of a certain former Disney Channel star. The brunette had made them go see <em> Spiderman: Far From Home </em> as soon as it came out, and could barely hide her excitement whenever Zendaya came on screen. That was a year ago. June 23, on one of those summer days that seemed too perfect to be real. The selfies they took that day still lingered on Chess’s phone, under the big folder labeled <em> Dumbass. </em> Exactly 2 months before the accident. The smile on Chess’s face fell as quickly as it had appeared as she walked to her bathroom like a zombie, turning on the faucet and splashing her face with water to avoid the constant drumming of her own thoughts. But, like everything in life, it wasn’t enough. “ <em> The accident.” The stupid name they use to avoid what it actually was. You fucked up. You had everything, Chess. You could have had even more. But you fucked up.  </em></p><p>Chess’s face was empty as she slipped the orange bottle of pills into her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for the future shit-show of an annual sleepover thing?” Kate asked as she clambered into Chess’s silver Toyota, letting in a breath of cool evening air that smelled of freshly watered grass. The girl was decked in her usual green flannel and baseball hat, this time with the accompaniment of a black choker around her neck.</p><p>“Katherine, that is an excellent question you should already know the answer to.” Chess replied, eyes glued to the road ahead of her. Even then she could tell that Kate was rolling her eyes, yet with a massive grin plastered on her face. “It’s your turn to pick the music, by the way. Just-”</p><p>“Don’t play shit.” They said in unison, glancing at each other with the widest of smiles. <em>God, she looks so beautiful.</em> <em>How are you even friends with her? You’re just a pathetic nobody, who will never ever be good enou-</em></p><p>Chess’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar thumping beat coming from the car’s speakers, followed by a light and distant-sounding piano. By now Kate was grinning ear to ear, getting ready to sing all of the lyrics and harmonies at once.</p><p> <em> If we’re gonna go tonight go tonight goooooo tonight- </em></p><p>“Um, Katherine, why?”</p><p>“Well <em> you </em> said ‘don’t play shit.’ Last I checked this song is fucking amazing.” Chess rolled her eyes so hard it hurt, yet the corners of her mouth tugged upwards just a little. </p><p>“Kate, are you <em> trying </em> to make us cry on the way to this stupid-ass sleepover?”</p><p>Kate looked up at Chess with the intensity of a thousand suns. “Yes. That is exactly what I’m trying to do” She then broke out into the goofiest grin Chess had ever seen, and the girl couldn’t help but laugh as they drove along the winding suburban street to get to Riley’s house. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The sun was slowly setting behind them as Chess parked the car along the curb to Riley’s house. <em> Well this sure is gonna be fun. </em> Kate must’ve been thinking the same thing, for she visibly deflated before getting out of the car. No amount of musical theatre would be able to subdue the waves of negativity that were radiating from her at that moment. Chess walked over to her from the other side of the car, carrying both of their bags in her hand.</p><p>“Got your bag! Can’t escape now,” She mused playfully. Kate turned around to look at her, and you could practically see the gears in her head turning as she played out all the ways that this sleepover could go wrong.</p><p>“W- We could still go back to your place! We could volunteer at a funeral home, it would be just as fun.”</p><p>“Ugh, you are not leaving me here.”</p><p>“Whatever, I’m quitting this stupid squad the <em> second </em>you’re gone.” Kate’s voice dripped with sarcasm, yet her black-lined eyes glimmered with something else.</p><p>“I don’t know, Kate,” Chess replied, a smile growing on her lips. “I think you’re secretly <em> dying </em> to be a tiger.” She playfully shoved Kate’s bag into her chest as she raced up the stairs, greeting Cairo at the front door with a hesitant smile. After meeting their new teammate as well as the mascot that Chess couldn’t quite put a name to, they followed Cairo downstairs to Riley’s basement, an odd sense of excitement washing over her. That is, before everything else came crashing down. </p><p>
  <em> This is a terrible idea. Chess, you’ve had pretty stupid ideas but this? This is an impressive amount of stupid. Besides, no one here really likes you. You’re just that stupid senior girl that coud have gone to the Olympics, could have had it all- </em>
</p><p>The smile fell off Chess’s face within seconds. It was like a constant radio static that she could never turn off, relentlessly whispering in her ears all the roads that she couldn’t take. Her hands instinctually moved to the fanny pack around her waist, opening the zipper to reveal the orange bottle of pills.</p><p>
  <em> You can try and mute the sound, but you know that it will come back. </em>
</p><p>“If they never see you cry-”</p><p>
  <em> I will always come back. </em>
</p><p>“Then they might just go away.”</p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek as the pills slid down her throat, one after another until she felt numb. She swore that she would be ready for what was to come. She couldn’t have been more wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world hadn’t fallen away. Not like what Chess had hoped. The pills were supposed to be a distraction, but Chess was still painfully aware of the eyes piercing into her skin. </p><p><em> Head up like you’re proud to be seen</em>. Chess crossed her arms around her waist, but even then she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her. <em> Arms crossed now you look too mean. Everybody’s whispering. </em> She looked up to meet Kate’s eyes, worry etched within them. <em> Show them you’re not listening.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Don’t you know they won’t believe you? They’re all watching, no one sees you. </em>
</p><p>Chess groaned as all the hypotheticals came flooding in, whispering a million lies painted with a glimmer of truth. “But I don’t even care.”</p><p>She looked up just in time to see Riley throwing an orange pom-pom at her, an expectant look on her face. Reaching out, Chess caught it, yet she couldn’t help but groan.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Chess. I’m a senior, and this is my second year on the Tigers.” From the corner of her eye she saw the new girl jump a little, like a kernel of popcorn hatching from its seed.</p><p>“I know you! My family followed you all the way to the Olympics!” Her eyes were full to the brim with genuine excitement, but not a second later she recoiled with an apologetic look on her face. “I- I’m so sorry you couldn’t go.”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s okay. I’m totally over it.” <em> Lying, are we? Come on Chess, you can do better than-  </em></p><p>She felt someone take the pom-pom from her hand, cold fingers brushing over hers. </p><p>“Kate. Junior.” Chess glanced back at her best friend, who was radiating Done With This Shit vibes that were practically visible. “That’s it.” A smile grew on Chess’s face as she watched Kate toss the pom-pom over to one of the other girls, rolling her eyes flawlessly. <em> This girl </em>.</p><p>Chess studied the room as the others introduced themselves, none of them looking like they really wanted to be there, save Riley. The perky redhead had this expression on her face that looked like she was about to shatter into a million pieces, flying shrapnel ready to pierce right into the brunette’s skin. Of course, everyone knew this, but Riley could be <em> terrifying </em> sometimes. Chess’s eyes landed on the sophomore sitting in the middle of the room, eyes dull and mouth dry. Their eyes met for a split second, and for the millionth time Chess wished she could read expressions like those romcom protagonists. All she saw was… anger. </p><p>Farrah was the first to look away, with a scowl that grew deeper by the second. Chess quickly glanced away too, cheeks flushed for what felt like no reason at all. She didn’t even notice the rest of the world, moving past her at 1,000 miles per minute. <em> Maybe that’s a good thing. </em>The next thing she knew Farrah was standing in front of her, steam practically coming from her ears.</p><p>“I don’t owe her shit. Everyone saw her drop me,” Her words were slightly slurred, and Chess could smell the vodka lingering on her lips.”Or do you wanna watch it again?</p><p>Chess could barely mouth out a reply, the room was already starting to turn ever so slightly. “I tripped. It was an accident.”</p><p>“You were <em> stoned </em> .” The girl replied, venom dripping from her lips. A voice sounded from behind them, low and upset, and Chess could already tell who it was without even looking. <em> It’s all your fault, Chess. Even when you try to block it all out you mess everything up </em> . <em> No one would notice if you just disappeared. No one would even care. You’d be doing them a favor- </em></p><p>The next thing Chess knew the door was slamming shut and Kate was nowhere to be seen. “I- I’ll go talk to her.” Chess said with a fake smile, hurrying out the door to find her rampant best friend.</p><p>The sky outside had already fallen to a deep blue, moon not quite bright enough to cancel out the impending feeling of <em> something </em> that Chess could feel beneath her skin. Her friend was standing next to an old metal bench, black paint coming off in flecks from years of wear. Chess could hear the wind rustle Riley’s old porch swing, leaving an eerie creaking noise to fill the empty air around them. <em> Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right- </em></p><p>“Hey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaah I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>